The Missing Spark
by DarkIronhide2789
Summary: About a week before Cliffjumpers death, Arcee had a sparkling, who is also his daughter. But Arcee doesn't know how she'll take care of her daughter with Cliff gone. Will she get help, or will she raise the sparkling on her own while protecting a human. CliffjumperxArcee/ArceexOptimus
1. Gone

Arcee

_"So there I am on the look out when the high beams light up my rear, then it hits me, I'm illegally parked!" _Cliffjumper explained through the com.

"Another parking ticket?" Arcee asked.

_"Better, the boot."_

"Big metal tire clamp, impossible to remove."

_"Bingo!"_

"I hope you don't teach Aqua any of this stuff."

_"So the local polis do there thing, and I let them get all the way down the block, that's when I take off my new shiny shoe and BANG!"_

"New York's finest, soils them self's."

_"You know me, Arcee, you mess with Cliffjumper-."_  
"And you get the horns."

Cliffjumper

"Speaking of horns. how's my little one doing?" Cliffjumper asked.

_"She's holding up, Blacklight is watching her for a while."_

"That's my sis, always willing to help."

_"But Aqua has your chatter."_

"What do you mean?"

_"Blacklight just commed me, she said no matter what she does Aqua wont be quiet."_

"That's my girl, she'll be like her daddy when she grows up."

Something popped up on the screen. "I'm getting a signal."

"Need back up?"  
"DO I ever need backup?"

He drove off the rode to a edge. "I just found a whole lot of energon."

A shadow flew overhead. Cliffjumper transformed and looked up to see a Decepticon ship. "Decepticons," he quickly said.

He soon felt dirt hit his face as the ship fired at him. He flew into the ravine, and quickly got up to be staring at Decepticons up top. "Arcee," he said, "about that backup."

Arcee

"Arcee to Optimus, the cons are back! Cliff might be neck deep in scrap!"

_"Understood. Ratchet do you have Cliffjumpers accordance?"_

_"I'm locked on his signal, Optimus, but our team is scattered across time zones!" _

_"Arcee, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee, randay view back at base, and prepare to groundbridge. Blacklight, do you copy?"_

_"All ear's Optimus, what's up?"_

_"Cliffjumper might be in danger, you need to get ready to groundbridge us to his accordance."_

_"Cant I just go there and help him while I wait for you guys to show up?"_

"Aren't you suppose to be watching Aqua, Blackie?" Arcee asked.

_"I am, little one's sleepin' now, but cant I go and help Cliff, big boss?"_

_ "That's an order, Blacklight!"_

_ "I am so sick and tired of you all treating me like a kid."_

"What was that?"

_"Nothing, nothing, I'll see ya'll later."_

"No," Arcee heard Ratchet explain, "Cliffjumper's signal just went offline."

Arcee froze. With Cliff gone, she would have to raise Aqua on her own. It was later that she held the screaming sparkling while Optimus was explaining to all the Autobots to never forget Cliffjumper. She handed Aqua to Ratchet. "I'm going for a drive," she explained, soon transforming then taking off.

It was then that she a human boy during a battle with the Decepticons. She hated the fact the Cliffjumper would never be there to help raise Aqua, their daughter.

"Blacklight," Optimus said through the com, "bridge us back."

_"Any luck on ol' Cliff?"_

"We will tell you about him when we get back."

Everyone walked through the groundbridge, and there stood Cliffjumpers sister, Blacklight. "Well?" she asked impatiently, "Where's Cliff?"

Arcee bowed her head. "No," Blacklight said, "no, no, no, no, he cant be gone! Optimus, isn't there anyway to bring my big brother back? He's the only family I have, he raised me through battle, I cant lose him!"

"I'm sorry, Blacklight."

Blacklight growled. "If you had just let me go there, Cliff would still be alive!"

"And what would that do?" Arcee asked, "Cliff would do anything to protect you, and that's what he did!"

She looked at Blacklight, tears rushing down her face. "I'm sick and tired of you all treating me like a kid! I want to help, but you never give me a chance!"

Blacklight turned around. "Where are you going?" Arcee asked.

"My room!"

Arcee took a step forward, but was stopped by Optimus. "She has had a lot on her mind, Arcee, you must do what Cliffjumper did to help her."

Arcee slowly nodded.

All the Autobots stood on top to their base, Optimus explained how they must do what they could to help the humans, and never forget Cliffjumper. Arcee held her daughter, Aqua, close. _She's not even a month old,_ she thought, _and yet her father is already dead. How am I going to help Blacklight and Aqua._

She looked into Aqua's optics, her usually bright blue optics had turned into a dark shade now. Aqua sobbed as Optimus continued to explain that they had to do their part. "Arcee," Optimus said.

"If Cliff's gone, standing her and sulking wont bring him back," she said, handing Aqua to Ratchet.

Arcee soon transformed and drove off. She soon drove into town, and looked through her review mirrors. "Twins," she said.

She quickly drove into a parking lot, and parked. She watched the cars drive by. "Take five, Sadie," she said.

They watched a boy about 17 walk outside. "Hi, mom," he said, picking up his phone that was ringing, "no I'm not going to the dance."

"Where have you been all my life?" the boy asked rubbing his hands on Arcee.

The boy started talking about owning a ride like her one day, he was soon stopped by two girls. "What's up Sierra?" he asked.

"You know my name?"

"Of coarse I do, I'm Jack, Jack Darby, from homeroom?"  
They were all blinded by a light, the boy screamed as Arcee quickly started driving. _Sheash, _she thought, _and I thought a new born sparkling was loud._

"DO not let go!" Arcee quickly yelled.

"Who said that?"


	2. Are you there?

about two hours later..

"SO the Cons would have been scrap if I hadn't been distracted by the human," Arcee explained.

"Human?" Optimus asked.

*Two boys, actually,* Bumblebee beeped, holding up two fingers.

"Two boys?" Optimus asked.

"I guess the second one caught us in action, I don't know was a little busy at the time."

"If the Decepticons are hunting us down, anyone who is seen as our ally is at a great risk.

* * *

Blacklight starred at the picture of her and Cliffjumper, when she heard a knock. Arcee poked her head in. "You alright?" she asked.

"I guess so," Blacklight explained.

Arcee nodded. "If you need anything, let me know," she said.

Blacklight nodded, and watched Arcee close the door. She looked back at the picture. _Why'd you have to go, big brother?_ She thought.

Blacklight felt a tear go, and sobbed. "Please don't be dead, Cliff."

* * *

**Arcee's POV**

Aqua had been peaceful, sometimes, the only time she wasn't was after a nap she wouldn't keep quiet. And I can never figure out why she's always crying. Can she sense her sire's pain? I sighed. And watched her drink some energon. I smiled, and held her close. "I'll never let you go," I whispered, "I wont let any Con get you, I'll always be here for you."

Those were the same words Cliffjumper said to her. Cliffjumper had said those words after I had sparked her. He always cared for her, and said that she would help him one day and kick some Cons tin can. I just wish a day like this didn't have to come. I wish he didn't have to die. What about me? I have to raise a sparkling by myself. I'm what humans call a single mom now.

Cliff. Why did you leave me?

A knock came, and I looked to see Optimus. "Hi," I said.

"I am sorry about Cliffjumper," he said.

"I know, I just don't understand why he had to leave."

Aqua chirped. "I just…" moment pause, "I just wanted to say, if you need any help raiseing your sparkling, let me know."

"Ok," I said.

He leaned over my berth, and gently kissed my cheek. I froze, and turned around and watched him leave the room. Had the Prime just kissed me? I knew he used to have a sparkmate, Elita-One. They have a son right now who's here, Bumblebee. I did not expect the prime to kiss me. I thought he would never do that again after what happened to his sparkmate.

I sighed, and turned back to Aqua who was asleep. I smiled. Once again, so peaceful. She seemed to smile in her sleep. I got up and placed her in her crib. I smiled, and watched her for a while. I felt something on my shoulder. A servo. I spun around and the feeling was gone. It felt so familiar, it felt like…Cliffjumpers.


	3. Protect and Serve

**AN: I wont be adding any chapters for a while. I'm going to camp till Saturday this week. But hope you enjoy the new chapter! I'll work more on this story. But I might add one more chapter before I go...probably.**

* * *

Next day…

Blacklight watched as Bumblebee and Arcee drove in with four human kids. "I thought there was two," Ratchet said.

"Haven't you heard?" Arcee asked, "Humans multiply."

"I'm Raf," the shortest kid said.

"I'm Miko!" an asian girl explained running up to Bulkhead.

She started asking him allsorts of questions, that caused Bulkhead to get nervous. Arcee walked up to Blacklight, and grabbed Aqua who was squealing. "Who's that?" Jack asked.

"This is Aqua," Arcee said.

"She's so tiny!" Miko explained.

"She is a sparkling," Arcee said.

"What's a sparkling?"

"It's what you humans would call, a baby," Ratchet explained.

"Who's the father?" Miko asked.

"He's…" Arcee took some deep breaths, "He's dead."

Miko's tails seemed to drop. "Oh, sorry," she said.

The humans were only talking to each other, when they jumped and looked at Blacklight. Aqua was crying, well, more like screaming actually. "Blacklight," Arcee said, "What'd you do?"

"Nothing, I was just standing here holding her, and then she just started crying."

"Blasted Earth Tack!" Ratchet yelled, "Cliffjumpers life signal popped back online."

"Who's Cliffjumper?" Miko asked.

"Aqua's sire," Blacklight said.

"How is that possible?"

"It isn't. Another bug! The systems full of them!"

"Is there any chance Cliff's alive?" Blacklight asked.

"Ratchet, prepare sickbay, we may need it."

"Hey!" Miko yelled, "what can we do?"

"Remain with Ratchet."

Both Miko and Ratchet sounded disappointed. Blacklight handed Aqua to Ratchet. "Whoa, whoa, whoa," Arcee said, "Where do you thing your going?"

"With you!"

"No your not."

"I want to see if my brother's alive! Got that, Arcee? You cant go around bossing me! I'll do what I want!"

Ratchet activated the Groundbridge. "Autobots roll out!" Optimus said.

The Autobots transformed and rolled through the groundbridge. Seeign the mining, they got readied, and attacked. Blacklight doged several bullets, the transformed to run the Cons over. They faught till they got to where they were bringing the Energon to the Decepticons ship. Blacklight and Arcee constently looked around. "It's Cliff!" Arcee said, "I have a visual.)

"We'll cover you," Optimus said, "Go!"

Arcee yelled at Blacklight to stay where she was. She transfprmed , and drove up several floors, till she reached Cliffjumper. "Cliff!"

The flooring he was on moved, and Cliff started to fall. "No!" Arcee yelled.

She leaped forward and grabbed his hand. "I got you, Cliff!" she said, "Lets go home, partner."

She soon saw that he was missing one thing, his legs. "Cliff?"

Cliff looked up and growled. The purple optics had deep anger in them. Arcee gasped and accidently let go. Cliff was falling. "No!"

"The joints going to blow!" Bulkhead yelled.

"Arcee get out of here!" Optimus yelled.

Arcee got her scences back, and did what she was told, transforming, she rushed back, and drove by Optimus. At the same time, the mine exploded. "Ratchet," Optimus yelled, "be ready to activate a groundbridge on my mark."

Blacklight waited, the blue light was on Optimus tail. "Now!" Optimus yelled.

Blacklight skitted to a stop as she entered Autobot base, transformed, and leaned on the railing. "Primus," she muttered, "I didn't expect that."

*_That's what you always expect when your with us,*_ Bumblebee beeped.

"Hey!" Miko yelled, "What was that explosion? Was there a fight? Can I come with you guys next time?"

Arcee growled. "Look," Arcee began.

"Uh, hey, Miko, lets go see what the bots hide in their sock drawers," Jack said.

"Sereously?"

As they started walking away, Optimus started talking. "Arcee what did you see?"

"Not Cliff, at least not anymore. He was mutated, butchered, like one of those Con experiments during the war."

Arcee felled over. *Arcee? You ok?* Bee asked.

"I'm fine, just dizzy."

Aqua cried in her arms. Ratchet quickly rushed over to see what was wrong, scanning her, the scanner turned red as it hit her hand. "Hmm," he said, seeing purple stuff on it, "what's this?"

"Don't know, Cliff was covered in it. Leaking it."

Ratchet took a small sample. "Go take a decapitation bath, now," he said.

Blacklight picked up Aqua, while Bumblebee helped Arcee up. "Uh Optimus, I hate to bug, but no bars," Jack explained, holding up his phone.

"A safty procation, to hide from the Decepticons."

"Well, if I don't call my mom like, now, I'll have the cops searching for me."

Optimus got in Jacks face. "Have you broken the law?"

"Uh, curfew."

"Yeah, if I don't get home, I'll get grounded for a year," Raf said.

"Earth custums, I hadn't considered."

"Bulkhead you will accompany Miko home."

"Sweet!" Miko yelled, "my host parents are going to freak!"

"And maintain convert servailence. In veical form."

"Curb side dutty," Bulkhead explained, "got it."

"Aww," Miko whined.

"Bumblebee, you'll watch over Raf."

*Understood,* Bumblebee buzzed.

"Ratchet," Optimus began.

"Busy!"

"Arcee, you will accompany Jack home."

"Wow!" Arcee said, "still dizzy."

"Your fine!" Ratchet explained, "says you position."

Arcee huffed, then looked at Optimus. "But I have Aqua to watch."

"I can watch her for a night," Blacklight said, "you have your duttys, I have mine. I made a promise to Cliff I'd protect Aqua."

Arcee sighed, and kissed the sleeping sparklings helm. "I'll be back in the morning," she whispered.

* * *

Arcee drove into Jacks garage. "Look, Arcee," Jack said once they got there, "I just wanted to say, I'm really sorry for your loss."

"What? You think you're the only one that gots problems?"

Arcee transformed. "I'm pretty sure girl trouble counts."

"I'm pretty sure my girl trouble started the night I met you."

Arcee sighed. "Look Jack, when Aqua was born, Cliff said he'd always be there to protect me and her. Now Aqua will grow up without a father like several of us have had to do when the war started!"

Jack looked behind Arcee to see a car. "Cons!" Arcee yelled.

"No! Mom!"

Arcee quickly transformed. And watched Jacks mom fight with him about riding a motorcycle. Arcee watched as they walked inside. "She's kindof temprelmental," Jack said.

Arcee watched the lights go out, and the garage door close. She sighed, and fell into a deep sleep…

* * *

_ Arcee opened her optics. She was on Cybertron. "What's up?" she heard._

_ She spun around. "Cliff?" she asked._

_ "Surprised?" the red mach asked._

_ "Yeah, but how…?"_

_ "I'm in your mind, Arcee, relax. How's my little femme doing?"_

_ "She's good, Blacklight's watching her now."_

_ "Tired of her?"_

_ "What? No. I'd never get tired of my daughter! I sparked her!"_

_ "Then what are you doing at the humans house?"_

_ "Optimus said I had to, Cliff, and disides, once it's about eight, I'll wake up Jack, and go back to base to feed Aqua."_

_ "Right."_

_ "Cliff, what's with you?"_

_ "Oh, nothing. Just watching you sleep, pretty femme."_

_ Arcee rolled her optics. "I miss you, Cliff, I wish you didn't have to go. I don't know what I'll do with out you, Aqua wont have a father."_

_ "Yeah, I miss how Aqua squeals if you touch her horns."_

_ "You know how sensitive they are."_

_ "I know, but it was cute."_

_ Arcee faced palmed, then sighed. "If only had asked for backup, everything would be different! I wouldn't have to babysit this kid."_

_ "Stuff like this have to happen," Cliffjumper said, kissing her check._

* * *

Arcee awoke. Morning already? She sighed, knowing that Aqua would want to be fed. But Jack still wasn't awake yet. Arcee sighed, adnm turned on her engines, making as loud racket as she could till Jack walked in the room. "What are you doing?" he asked, "your going to wake up my mom!"

"Time to wake up, and go to base."

"But its Saturday!"

"You can watch cartoons at base with Bumblebee."

"Cartoons, I'm sixteen!" Jack muttered.

They drove to base, where Miko and Raf was already there. Arcee walked up to Blacklight, and picked up Aqua. The sparkling was still sleeping. Arcee sighed, and watched Aqua alowly open her optics and chirped happily when she saw Arcee. "Hey," she said, "you hungry?"

Aqua chirped more as Arcee gave her energon. Arcee sighed. The dream. She couldn't get it out of her head. Aqua clicked in disscomport, as she felt her carriers dispersion. "Shh," Arcee said, "it's ok. I'm just thinking, there's no need to freak out."

She gently kissed the sparklings helm. "I'll be sure your safe."

* * *

Optimus POV

I watched Arcee from across the room. I hadn't slept most of the night, not because I knew Megatron was back, but because I couldn't get the feeling of Arcee out of me. I know she lost not only a good friend, but one she loved. I don't want her to go through what I had to go through when Elita One had Bumblebee. Elita One. My sparkmate. Lost her spark for protecting Bumblebee. I…cant get rid of the pain, but somehow, Arcee soothes it. I don't know how, but she does. I only hope that I can help her the best I can. *Dad?"

I turned to see Bumblebee. "What is it?"

*You ok? You've been starring at Arcee funny since Cliffjumper died.*

"I've just been thinking."

*Your thinking about Arcee, huh?*

I sighed. "I don't want her to go through what I had to go through when I lost your mother."

Bumblebee nodded. *You miss her, don't you?*

"Yes, with all my spark, but I have to carry on, I cant allow the past to affect me."


End file.
